Now And The Past
by gredandforgerock
Summary: We won't remember but you will.
1. Chapter 1

After leaving the Headmasters office Harry, Ron and Hermione walked to the Gryffindor common room. When they reached the Portrait of the Fat Lady Harry asked, "Can we get in, we don't have a password."

"I am sorry but I can't. Headmistress McGonagall has asked me to send anyone needing sleep to the Hospital, this tower is a mess and not very stable." The Fat Lady said sorry that she couldn't help them out.

The trio turned back and made their way to the Hospital. Seeing them walk in Madam Pomfrey immediately began to fuss over them.

"I want to check you each for injuries then I want you to clean up and get to bed." Pomfrey scolded.

Hermione and Ron insisted that Harry get checked first because he was obviously about to fall asleep on his feet. So after an extensive check, with a lot of light scolding and healing, Ron helped Harry into the bathroom. He stayed with him and kept him chatting so he wouldn't fall asleep in the shower.

"You know Ron." Harry said, "I think we should tell your family, the Professors and Kingsley the whole truth. But I am going to ask that the public announcement be short some horcruxes."

"Yes, I would hate to have anyone else think they could make that many, we would just have another Voldemort on our hands." Ron agreed.

"I'm thinking we need to tell them Hermione destroyed the cup, you did the locket and Neville got the snake." Harry said, "That way each of you get credit for your part in destroying a part of Tom and then we can credit Ginny with providing the clues to Dumbledore so he could figure everything out."

"Are you sure," Ron asked, "We could just say Hermione and I destroyed the cup together, you know one less thing?"

"Hmmm, I guess, we should talk to Hermione about that." Harry said.

With that Harry finished up and dressed in the pajamas that Madam Pomfrey had given him. Then he staggered to the bed, falling asleep before he even hit the pillow. Ron went to get healed as Hermione hit the shower. After she had finished Ron told her what they had talked about.

"We'll have to see what the Minister has to say about that." Hermione stated, "But I agree with you, too much information here could be harmful."

Hermione stayed awake until Ron finished and she said, "Do you think one of us should stay awake and keep an eye on Harry?"

"Yes." Ron said "I'll watch first you go to sleep."

Hermione leaned over and gave Ron a quick peck on the lips and then she stretched out and drifted to sleep. Not long after Neville came into the ward and saw Ron pacing the floor,

"Why don't you get some sleep Ron, you look dead on your feet?" he asked.

"Hermione and I thought we should keep an eye on Harry, so I'm taking first watch." Ron stated.

"You think we need to, is he that injured?" Neville asked.

"Not injured, but he is tired." Ron grumbled, "I think a herd of Hippogriffs could run through and he wouldn't notice. I don't want someone coming in and doing something. They're still trying to figure out who's trustworthy in the ministry and who's not. I don't trust many of them."

"I know what you mean." Neville said "Hey, I could get a couple DA members to come up and keep watch so you can sleep too. I can take your watch when I get back."

"I don't know, everyone is tired and I don't want someone else to not get some sleep. You just rest now and I'll wake you in a couple hours." Ron said.

"No, really, I'm not that tired, I actually sleep a little down in the great hall. It's pretty quiet I saw Dean and Seamus sleeping a while ago, if they're awake now I can get them to watch too." Neville said as he left the room.

After another ten minutes Neville came back with Dean, Seamus, Bill, Fleur, Charlie, Ginny, Luna and Professor McGonagall. After Ron pulled each aside and used a security question to make sure they were who they said he went to sleep.

"We should take shifts in twos so we can keep each other awake." Charlie suggested, "No one gets in without security questions and no wands out for anyone but us and Madam Pomfrey. Don't take any chances. I slept part of last night so I'll stay awake now, you all can decide who will stay awake with me and the rest will sleep."

"I'm not ready to sleep." Ginny said, all the others but Professor McGonagall set up a watch schedule then went to bed.

"I'll be going back to the Great Hall now." Professor McGonagall said, "The largest number of people will be sent home then the rest will come here when they need. Do you want me to have the house elves get you anything?"

"Not for me, Ginny?" Charlie asked. Ginny just shook her head and she stepped over to Harry's bed and brushed a stray hair from his face.

Ginny sat on the bed beside Harry and watched him and chatted with Charlie. After a few hours they woke Dean and Seamus to take the next watch. Charlie told them all had been quiet and then found an empty bed. Ginny just stretched out on the bed she had been setting on, still facing Harry and slowly slipped off to sleep. Ron and Hermione woke a few hours later, both to rumbling stomachs and Mrs. Weasley and Professor McGonagall being asked security questions. They didn't have a good question for Molly so Ron spoke up. "When I was four, Fred and George did something to me that got them grounded for life?"

Molly chuckled, "They turned your Teddy Bear into a spider." He just nodded his head, Hermione just stared, shocked that Ron would use something like that in front of his dorm mates. He looked at her and shrugged his shoulders, "Not many people know that and anyone using polyjuice won't think to go back that far they would want recent stuff. Besides I'm hungry and they're bringing food."

Hermione chuckled and grabbed a sandwich and asked if Harry had woken up yet.

"Not since we have been on watch. Charlie and Ginny didn't say." Dean replied.

Others started waking up as they were talking and everyone sat down to eat. After a few Minutes Professor McGonagall told them what was going on.

"We are going to have a memorial service here in a week. That will give us time to have all the funerals." she said everyone nodded as she went on, "At that time all students will be allowed to gather their things from their dorms. I will be announcing that tests for all subjects but DADA and Muggle studies will be given during the first week of August at the ministry. All students will be invited to return even those who should have been seventh years this year. It will be hard for a few years getting everyone straight and I will be asking the older students to help the younger ones get up to speed quickly."

"What about our NEWTS," Neville asked.

"The NEWTS and OWLS will also be sat at the beginning of August. Once you take a NEWT or OWL you will not be able to retake it." McGonagal said smiling proudly, "You are being allowed to take which ones you want and save the rest for the end of the year. You can save them all for the end of the year if you want. Also, the clothing shop in Hogsmeade is coming to fit you all with proper attire for the funerals."


	2. Chapter 2

After round the clock watches for three days Harry finally woke up. Ginny was the first to notice and stepped over to quietly talk to him, "It's about time sleepy head."

Harry looked up at the grinning face of Ginny and asked, "About time? How long have I been out?"

"Three days." Ginny hugged him then pulled back and frowned, "Ron and Hermione suggested that we all keep watch on you so we've been taking shifts. Not all the Death Eaters have been rounded up and they wanted to make sure you were safe."

"Three days, wow. I knew I was tired but, wow." Harry was flabbergasted and sat in shock for a few minutes before he decided to get up and use the restroom. As he did all conversations stopped and several spoke greetings as he passed. When he came out Madam Pomfrey was waiting to check him over he said "Thanks for watching over me." Soon food was being brought in by the house elves and everyone was quickly eating breakfast.

"Harry, glad to see you awake at last, the clothing shop in Hogsmeade is coming up to measure you for some proper robes for the funerals. You, however, are not being allowed to go to any today. Tomorrow will be soon enough and those are the ones that will mean the most to you." Harry started to protest but Professor McGonagall continued, "Don't argue with me Potter or I will get Molly in here to convince you."

Harry just grinned, nodded and settled back on his bed. By that evening security had been completely replaced at the school and the grounds had been checked. They were confident no one could get into the hospital so everyone was able to sleep. The rest of the week went by quickly enough, as quick as days of funerals can. And soon it was time for the Memorial Service. Harry and Hermione sat surrounded by the Weasleys. Ginny, George then Mr. and Mrs. Weasley were on his right; Hermione, Ron, and Charlie were on his left. Bill, Fleur, Percy, Neville, Luna, Dean and Seamus were directly behind him and all the professors were in front of him. The Great hall was filled with more people than Harry had ever seen in it, most of the students and their families, families of the deceased and many, many more. There must be an enlarging charm to fit everyone Harry thought. Soon Professor McGonagall stood up to begin, she thanked everyone for coming and then she introduced the Minister for Magic.

Kingsley stood up and began to speak; he talked of the struggle the wizarding world had been through in the last few years. He spoke of people who did what was right not what was easy. His speech was not long but it was heartfelt and there were few dry eyes when he concluded by saying, "This is not the only memorial service today. Many of you know that most of the wizarding world is gathered in small groups around this country and around the world to pay respects to those who died during this war and the previous one. Every one of us has lost someone to the evil we have been fighting and we must all keep a constant vigil to make sure this does not happen again."

With that the man sat and the same small wizard that had conducted Dumbledore's funeral stood up and oversaw the Memorial service. Hours later back in the hospital Harry and his friends and family were talking quietly about the Memorial service and other funerals they had attended. Harry knew that Fred's funeral had been the hardest for the Weasley's it had been one of the hardest for Harry too. George had been a mess but he had gone to the shop and gotten every firework they had. He brought out the box at the end of the funeral and each person attending took one and shot it off in memory of Fred. Remus and Tonk's funerals had been just as hard as Fred's. He had seen his godson Teddy for the first time. He was holding Teddy when he went to give his speech.

"I'm not one for speaking like this so I will just tell you what I know." Harry said, "I know that Remus and Tonks were madly in love and I was really happy for them. I don't know anyone who deserved happiness more than they did. They brought this great little guy into this world not long ago. I know he will grow up to be as wonderful as his parents, because of his loving Grandmother and the rest of his family. But this is the reason, this little baby is the reason they gave up their lives. So that their son and all of you could live and grow in a world minus the persistent evil we have been fighting. They never forgot the sacrifices that had been made so that they could continue to live and you should not forget theirs. Do not forget the sacrifices but don't forget to live, that's why they fought and died." With that Harry had returned to his seat and the service had concluded.

Later that day Ginny and Harry were sitting on the bed he had been using and he was trying desperately to find a way to broach the subject that had been on his mind for quite some time, him and Ginny. Harry didn't want to be pushy but he also didn't want to wait too long. So finally he looked at Ginny and said "I need to tell you something." Ginny smiled and nodded encouragingly. So he continued "I…I…" he stopped and took a deep breath and inwardly cursed his lack of ability in talking with girls" I want you to know that I … I didn't meet any Veela or anything. I want us to get back together, if you are willing. But first I need to tell you some things about the last couple of years and what we discovered and dealt with." Ginny nodded again and he continued "I really only want to have to go through this story once so if you can be patient I will tell your whole family at once. But after that I have some things to tell only you."

"I can be patient." Ginny said after thinking it through, "But won't the Ministry and the Professors want to know this stuff too?"

"Yeah, I'm sure," Harry chuckled, "We will have to do it soon, probably today."

"The ministry has cleared us to return to the burrow tomorrow after lunch, that includes you two." Arthur indicated Harry and Hermione. Everyone nodded their heads except Harry.

"When does the ministry want to talk to us about what happened?" Harry asked Arthur thinking he was the person who would know best.

"A week ago." Arthur chuckled, "We have been putting it off until you felt better."

"Thought so." Harry said, "Would tomorrow morning be ok. I want all of your family, Neville, whichever professors should be there and the Minister. Maybe a few people from the Order should be there too but I don't want a huge group from the ministry there."

"I'll talk to the Minister about it and let you know." Arthur said in agreement. With that he left to find a floo to make the call.

The next morning there was a grim meeting held in the Great Hall. Part of the tables had been removed and there was a group of chairs in their place. Ginny was worried they wouldn't let her stay and listen so she had a very determined look on her face as she enter the room. One look at her face and no one was inclined to ask her to leave, not even her mother. Harry looked at his chair and decided it was not comfortable looking, so with a swish of his wand he transfigured all the chairs into more comfortable ones. After he sat he notice everyone still standing and looking from their chairs to Harry and back.

"This is going to be a long chat and I for one don't want a numb backside half way through." he stated.

A few people chuckled and Professor McGonagall said "Not a bad bit of transfiguration there Harry, but you realize that you changed them all at once. Most people have to change one at a time."

Harry just shrugged and Hermione said, "I have a theory on that but it will have to wait for after the uh ….. chat."

Before Harry could start the story Professor Slughorn opened the door and asked Professor McGonagall to step out for a second. She got up and a started to leave the room.

"Harry please wait to start until I come back." she stated looking back just as she step out the door, "I would hate to …..Oh My." With that she shut the door without finishing her sentence.

"I hate when that happens, we know something's up and probably won't ever find out what." Ron rolled his eyes and everyone chuckled. A little of the tension was broken.

"We have a small situation." the professor stated when she returned several minutes later, "Harry would you please draw up four more chairs." Harry did what she asked soon several more people could be seen near the door behind the professor. "Ready?" she asked and they heard a murmured reply. Turning back to the group she said, "We have some visitors that I think should hear this conversation, but I must warn you they are from the past. Professor Slughorn has given them a potion so they will not remember anything after six days which is when they will return to their time, so we may all speak freely."

"But professor." Hermione asked, "If they will forget it why tell them at all?"

Harry thought this was a valid question but before he could say so the professor spoke again. "Their hearing won't do them much good, but I think it will do Harry a world of good."

With that she stepped aside and four seventeen year olds from the past stepped into the room.


	3. Chapter 3

Lily, James, Sirius and Remus stepped into the Great Hall it had a group of people setting in chairs near the front and they were all staring at them with mouths agape.

Sirius spoke up "Hey, James they're all doing impressions of fish, mine is better than that though, look."

Remus smacked him upside the head as Professor McGonagall said "Remember, you are from the past, they haven't seen you in sometime."

"But," Sirius said, "that's James at the front of the room with Frank just down from him."

"No Sirius, I'm his son Harry and this is Neville, Frank's son." Harry spoke up as he walked across the room, "Professor, are you sure this is a good idea, I'll be referring to that one Halloween, the ministry incident and the final battle?"

"What, we're the marauders, we can handle anything. And Lily, she's the toughest of us all, right?" Sirius said.

The other three nodded and looked at Harry as he said, "I'm going to be talking about…..your um ….deaths."

The four looked at each other in shock for a moment and then Lily said "I think I can handle it. You guys?"

Remus and James nodded and Sirius sniffed "I'll try but can I cry on your shoulder if I need to Lilikins?"

Lily rolled her eyes and gave Sirius a shove as his fake sniffles ended and Harry chuckled.

Harry looked at James, "So have you two become a couple yet?" James and Lily's eyes bulged slightly and Harry said, "I'll take that as a no." Everyone chuckled and he continued "Sometime after your fifth year, not sure when I never got Sirius or Remus to tell me, but you two become a couple. Shortly after Hogwarts you get married and then a little later I am born. I look like Dad except my eyes, I have my Mum's eyes"

James had a huge smile and Lily looked pale but smiled.

"My eyes." she looked into the eyes that had the exact same shape and color as her own.

"What about us?" Sirius asked.

"You're my godfather." Harry said.

"Cool!" Sirius exclaimed hugging James, "I'll be the best godfather ever. I'll teach him all our pranks, you can teach him to fly a broom and…"

"Sirius, if you teach him any pranks I'll make you wish you'd never been born." Lily stated firmly. Everyone laughed as the group moved to the chairs Harry had conjured.

"And Remus is my favorite Defense Professor. By the way how did you guys get here?" Harry asked.

"Long story short." Remus said "We were all standing around a potion when someone threw something into it and poof here we are."

"Fun." said Harry as the four teens nodded.

The four new teenagers took seats and tried to look at ease in the group but the tightness around their eyes and mouths betrayed the tension they felt. Harry sat for a few minutes gathering his thoughts before he started.

"First to bring everyone up to speed." Looking directly at the new comers he said "We have just ended the war with Voldemort aka Tom Riddle a week ago. The final battle took place here, at the castle and finally in this room."

"Not to be rude." Sirius said, "But why are you, a kid, telling everyone the war is over? Did you finish it personally?"

To his surprise Ron responded "Yes, he did and he almost died doing it. Harry is the only person ever known to survive being hit with the killing curse and he has done that twice. Both times it was Voldemort using it; the second time was during the battle."

Gasps erupted from the four and Lily looked around and said "None of you seem shocked at this, why?"

"Because we grew up hearing about Harry's great defeat of Voldemort and we have seen many of the things he has done." Ginny said.

"Yeah, because most of you were in the middle of one thing or another." Harry grinned, "You were in just as much danger or more than I was but no one ever gets that."

Seeing that the red head talking was seated next to Harry Sirius quickly put two and two together and asked, "You must be Harry's girlfriend, right, Potter men just can't resist red heads. Mrs. P is a red, Lily and now you, just give up."

Ginny chuckled but didn't respond.

"Yeah, I'm his best mate and he falls for my little sister how awkward is that?" Ron spoke up.

Harry rolled his eyes as Sirius said "Wow, that's brave Harry."

"Sirius it's worse than that do you see all the red heads in this room, that's four of her other brothers and her parents." Ron laughed, "Ginny is the youngest she is the seventh child of the seventh child of the seventh child. Bill the oldest is a curse breaker for Gringotts, Charlie works with dragons, Percy is assistant to the Minister, George owns a joke shop that makes Zonko's look boring, Dad is the Head of the Muggle liaison office and Mum, well Mum got rid of Voldemort's number one Death Eater, your cousin Bellatrix "

"Did I say brave," Sirius asked, "I was wrong I think he is seriously deranged."

"What's the seventh child thing?" Lily asked.

"There is a name for it but what it means is that she is extremely powerful, she is still growing into it but you should see her bat bogey hex." Arthur stated.

"I can show you if you want Sirius." Ginny said with an evil grin.

Sirius just shook his head staring at her with wide eyes. Harry finally was allowed to continue his story.

"Ok, just before I was born a prophesy was made…." With a few more interruptions for explanations and extra details Harry, Ron and Hermione told the story. James and Lily's deaths on that fateful Halloween night, how Peter set them all up and Sirius took the fall, which caused a bit of swearing from the other three marauders. Harry at the Dursley's, which got a few choice words from Lily, getting his letter and Hedwig. The train, the troll, centaurs and the whole three headed dog thing. Talking to snakes, accusations, spiders and then saving Ginny. Professor RJ Lupin, Dementors, escapees, a rat, a dog and a werewolf. The tri-wizard championship, the graveyard and Barty Crouch Junior. Dementors again, a trial, Professor Umbridge, kicked off the quidditch team and Ginny taking over as seeker.

"Wait," James said "You play seeker for Gryffindor?"

"Since first year." Ron said proudly, "Absolutely a natural on a broom. Harry had never been on a full sized broom and with the very first up, the broom was in his hand. Then Neville got hurt and dropped his remembrall. Madam Hooch took him to the hospital and told everyone to stay on the ground or they would be expelled. Malfoy picked up the remembrall and took off with it to hide it on top of a building. Harry jumped on his broom to get it back. So Malfoy threw it at the castle hoping to break it and Harry took off after it. He caught it right outside Professor McGonagall's window and she saw it. Then she came out yelling for Harry and we all thought he was getting expelled. Instead he was made seeker for Gryffindor."

"Awww." Sirius cooed "I knew you were just an old softy Aunt Minnie."

Everyone laughed at Professors McGonagall's red face and she smacked Sirius upside his head.

"You know Sirius," Harry said "you give me a child's broom on my first birthday. And my second real broom in my third year."

"Who gave you your first real broom and what happened to it?" James asked.

"Aunt Minnie gave it to me first year, the whomping willow destroyed it in third year." he replied laughing at McGonagall turning red again.

"Hey, how come you don't beat him around the head for calling you Aunt Minnie like you did me?" Sirius pouted.

"Because, I'm her favorite." Harry laughed, James and Lily were grinning proudly.

So Harry finished his fifth years tale with the DA and the ministry fiasco.

"I can't believe I let Bella get me," Sirius pouted again, "I'm really glad you took care of her for me Mrs. W." then he noticed Harry was not in a joking mood so he ask "What's wrong prongslett?"

"My stupid mistake got you killed. My being born got Mom and Dad killed. I…"

"Enough of that." James said "You did nothing wrong. Lots of people have been tricked by Moldyshorts, you're not the first. Don't wind yourself up about that. And as far as myself, I'm proud that I die protecting my son and wife I'm sorry I didn't do a better job but then again this is Moldyshorts were talking about."

Harry gave a small smile to his dad as George asked, "What did you call him?"

"What, Oh, Moldyshorts." James said, "It's just our little way of pranking the evil dude."

"Can I use that in my joke shop?" George asked laughing loudly,

"Sure, we Marauders always love to share a good prank." James replied.

George sobered immediately looking at James "Marauders? As in the Map, Moony, Wormtail, Padfoot and Prongs? Are you serious?"

"No, I'm Sirius." the others groaned at his overused pun.

"I guess I forgot to tell you George, sorry." Harry laughed, "Remus is Moony of course for being a werewolf. Peter was wormtail because he is an animagus rat besides being a dirty rat. Padfoot is Sirius, animagus Dog and Dad is Prongs, animagus stag. That's why my patronus is a stag."

"Ron, I can't believe you never told me." George ranted.

"It wasn't my secret to tell." Ron shrugged.


	4. Chapter 4

"Dad, your form is the only one I haven't seen, would you show me." Harry asked. James grinned, stood, stepped behind his chair and changed into a beautiful stag. Harry followed him and closely studied the form. James changed back as Harry stepped away and said "Wow that is great! I've thought about becoming an animagus I hope I'm as cool as that."

"Wait a minute." Lily said, "I just did a paper on animagi and I looked up the registry and you guys weren't on it." The three marauders were looking anywhere but Lily.

"They completed it at the beginning of their fifth year, unaided mind you." Professor McGonagall said, "I didn't find out until Harry's third year. But they did it to help Remus. They found out about his lycanthropy during third year, figured it out at the same time as you and being his closest friends they confronted him and wanted to help him. They figured out animals would be able to be around a werewolf safely so they started studying and it took them less than two years to do it all on their own. After they became animagi they would sneak out to the shrieking shack on full moons and keep him company. He didn't come back with as many injuries after that but no one could figure out why. They never registered, they are illegal. Peter is the only one who used his to harm someone. And he did it to the people who cared most about him."

Lily gaped at the professor then turned to the other three, "Do you have any idea, how dangerous that was?"

"Yes, Lily." James replied, "We did our homework on this, but we just couldn't leave Moony to fend for himself. He was doing more and more damage every full moon. One of the last times he was alone he almost managed to chew off one of his hands, we couldn't stand it anymore."

"Actually." Sirius said, "James and I finished at the beginning of fifth, it took Peter another year before he was able to join us. I still can't believe the rat tricks me that way."

"Honestly Sirius, it's not that hard to imagine," Hermione said. Sirius began to get defensive but Hermione quickly continued, "I don't mean it that way, I mean you are best friends you would die to save your friends and you know you can expect the same in return. None of you realized that Peter didn't feel the same way. I know I can trust Ron and Harry with my life and I know they trust me with theirs. I would never question their loyalty to me and they wouldn't question mine. This is how true friends operate. It leaves us vulnerable to the untrustworthy, but I would rather risk trusting them and have friends, then not trust and be alone."

"True." Sirius said, "These two are like brothers to me."

"Exactly." said Hermione, "As Harry is like a brother to me."

"But Ron is not quite brother material huh Hermione." She just elbowed Harry in the ribs as she and Ron both turned red and everyone else started laughing.

"Will you show us your Patronus?" Lily asked Harry.

"Oh, sure." he flicked his wand and a very bright silver stag pranced around the room before sliding out of sight.

"Wow, Harry." said Lily "That was amazing and non-verbal. I didn't know that was possible."

"Only people with a higher level of magic can do that." Professor McGonagall said in awe. Everyone looked at Harry as he turned red and rolled his eyes.

"Can I continue the story now?" All heads nodded, "Ok where was I, oh right ended fifth year. This is where the rest of you can start getting interested." Harry said.

"Are you kidding Harry?" Bill said, "I didn't know half of this stuff."

"Oh, well I'm glad you got caught up then." Harry chuckled. He then told of Dumbledore coming to get him from the Dursley's, extra lessons with him and the Horcruxes. Here he had to stop again he explained what a horcrux was.

"How on earth did he figure out Tom had Horcruxes to begin with?" Ginny asked.

"Because of you." Harry looked at her and picked up her hand, "I didn't know until sixth year myself but the diary was the first one. Tom's diary was a Horcrux. Do you see how strong you are? You, as an eleven year old stood up to a piece of Tom for months before he wore you down. You have always been stronger than you give yourself credit for." Then Harry hugged her and kissed the side of her head. She looked up at him and smiled. "You stood long enough for us to figure out where the chamber was and what was in it. When we gave Dumbledore the diary he knew what it was. But it was a secret he couldn't let out. If Riddle had found out that Dumbledore knew about his Horcruxes he would have moved them to new spots and protected them more heavily. It was bad enough as it was I wouldn't have wanted it to get worse. He gave me permission to tell Ron and Hermione because he knew once they knew they would never let me go after them alone."

He continued with rest of the events from that year covering all the Horcruxes that Dumbledore knew about and what was left for them to figure out, the cave, Dumbledore's death and then Ron went back and told of Harry getting detention, the game and the kiss, followed by the breakup and why.

"So are you two back together then?" Lily asked.

"Not completely." Ginny said, "Harry wants to get back together but he insists that I hear this whole story before I answer him."

"You need all the facts before you decide." Harry muttered.

"He's right Gin-Gin." Ron used her old nickname "The worst has not yet been told."

That statement made everyone glance around with wide eyes, what could be worse than what they had already been told? Finally Harry was ready to start on the final year when Ron's stomach gave a tremendous rumble, followed by Harry's, James', Remus', Sirius' and Neville's.

"Oookkkk, I think that is the signal for lunch" Molly said as everyone laughed and got up to move to the tables still in the Hall.

The house elves prepared a wonderful lunch but as dessert arrived Harry noticed there was no treacle tart. So he started to look over the desserts to pick something else when Kreacher popped up at his elbow.

"Master Harry." Kreacher said, "I noticed no one is making treacle tart for dessert so Kreacher made you one. Kreacher would hate for master to miss his favorite dessert."

"Thanks Kreacher you always take good care of me." He said as he sat the tart down.

"Anything else you is needing Master?" Kreacher asked.

"Kreacher just stop calling me master please and let everyone know it was a wonderful meal." Harry said.

"Yes Master…um ...Sir." Kreacher said and he left with a pop.

When Harry looked back up to get some tart he notice Sirius, James and Remus staring at him with their mouths open.

"What?" Harry asked.

"Tha…tha…that was my family's house elf." Sirius stuttered.

"Yea" said Harry, "I told you that you left everything to me."

"Yea, but…..but he served you and was nice about it." Sirius said and the others who had heard about the old Kreacher nodded.

"Oh, yea, well we kind of made friends with him and now he can't do enough to help us." Harry said.

"HOW?" Sirius asked in bewilderment.

"Actually, that's in the next part of the story." Harry said as he took a big piece of treacle tart.

"Hey Harry?" Lily asked and Harry looked at her. "Can I have some of that tart, it's my favorite too."

Harry just handed her the dish and said "Sure thing…Mum."

Lily took the dish as her face turned red but she was grinning. After they were all filled they moved back into the comfortable chairs.

"That was great all I need now is a nap." Ron said.

"Are you kidding? " James asked, "This is the most intriguing story I've ever heard, I could never go to sleep listening to this."

"Yea." replied Ron, "But I lived it and I could sleep through it this time."

"Don't think so mate." Harry said, "If I have to relive it so do you."


	5. Chapter 5

Harry started back in with what had happened this last year. He told of trying to convince the Dursley's to go into hiding. The seven Harry's leaving Privet drive and finding out Remus had finally married Dora.

"MY COUSIN, she's just a baby, talk about robbing the cradle." Sirius said.

"She was in her twenties when they married Sirius." Molly said.

Harry continued with his birthday, the wedding, the escape to number twelve Grimmauld place and making friends with Kreacher. Sirius shuddered each time they mentioned the place. He hated it and had sworn never to go back; to know it became a jail of sorts really bugged him. But he put it aside as he learned of his brother's plight and bravery in death. When Harry started talking about breaking into the ministry Kingsley got very interested.

"Harry, I think the three of you will need to talk to the Ministry Security." he said, "I want them to know how you got in. Maybe we can do something, maybe we can't but I want them to hear how easily you took out three ministry employees from different levels. We'll talk more on this later."

Harry tried to skip over Ron leaving but he dragged it up.

"Its part of it mate." Ron shrugged.

He continued with Godric's Hollow and the dramatic get away and Hermione's quick thinking saving Harry even though it left him wandless. Next the doe patronus and closely followed by Ron saving Harry.

"Well no wonder Dumbledore wanted them along Harry." Remus said shaking his head, "You seem to have inherited James' propensity to trouble, although yours seems to be more serious trouble."

"Moony that is not the first time you have told me that." Harry laughed.

Next was the trip to visit Xeno Lovegood and the Deathly Hollows. Growing up muggle Lily had never heard the story so Hermione dug out her book and read it to her. Even James was shocked to find the story true, he knew the cloak had been handed down for generations but this was really pushing it. Next was Potterwatch, capture, imprisonment and escape. Knowing Peter gets his in the end put salve on some of the hurt of his betrayal. The loss of Dobby always brought tears to Harry's eyes and then he told of becoming a godfather.

Remus asked nervously, "Is he a…"

"No, he has been through two full moons without a transformation." Harry said and Remus looked relieved.

Next was Gringotts and the flight on the dragon. It made the Marauders laugh out right, if only one of them had thought of that they said. Harry stated he like brooms much better. Finally reaching Hogsmeade, the secret tunnel, the chamber and Harry was sure to mention Ron and Hermione's kiss.

"Pay backs." Harry said, "You had to tell on Ginny and I."

Now he was down to the hard part. Fred's death, Voldemort in the shack, Snape's death, the deaths of the final Marauder and his wife. Finally he was talking about Snape's memories, his love for Lily, working for Dumbledore and becoming a spy. But when it came to the Horcrux in Harry, he had to stop.

"There was one more Horcrux that Dumbledore knew about but didn't tell us for obvious reasons." Ron took over telling this part of the story, "When Voldemort tried to kill Harry the first time the killing curse back fired and destroyed his body. His soul was so mangled from making Horcruxes that a bit just fell off and attached itself to Harry. That's where the scar came from; the killing curse doesn't leave a mark. That is why Harry was a parselmouth, why he could see the things Voldemort did and how he was able to trick Harry in fifth year. The only way to destroy the Horcrux was for Harry to die."

"Thanks mate." Harry said, "I think I can continue now. So Harry went on to describe his walk to the forest, using the ring to get past the dementors and another killing curse. "Now this next part is going to sound a little crazy so bare with me." Meeting and talking to Dumbledore in that place in between, waking up, Hagrid, Neville, the fighting and the final battle. Finally he stopped and said "I think that's everything." Ron and Hermione nodded agreement.

"So does anyone have any questions?" Ron asked.

"I don't have any questions." Lily said, "But, I do want to tell you Harry that, um, I'm really… proud to be your Mum." Harry smiled at her as she continued, "I think I can even learn to like James if you're the result."

Sirius and Remus both fell out of their chairs laughing at Lily's statement and the look on James' face. He couldn't decide to be mad at the put down or glad that she was going to give him a chance.

Harry stood up chuckling and gave Lily a hug and said, "Thanks."

He turned as James stood up and the two young men hugged.

"I'm proud to be your Dad too." James said, "I would say something about the sacrifice to get with Lily but I want to stay in one piece. Watch out for her temper if she starts to get mad it's already too late."

He then ducked trying to avoid getting smacked by Lily, as she said, "I only get a temper with you James."

"What in the world am I going to say in the press release about all this?" Kingsley asked.

"We have an idea to run by you about all this." Hermione spoke up, "We think you should say that he used dark magic on some artifacts and such that enabled him to live all these years in a much weakened state. He was hiding until he could get his strength back. When Harry started Hogwarts he decided to get his revenge. Once when he had attacked Ginny he told her some things she didn't understand but when she was rescued she told Dumbledore everything. Dumbledore was able to piece everything together and figure out what Voldemort had done. Then he taught Harry and allowed him to tell us everything. Ron and I destroyed the cup or locket, Neville destroyed the snake and Harry finished him off."

"Well thought out Hermione," Kingsley said, "but I think we should say you destroyed the cup and Ron the locket etc. Give credit where credit is due."

"So, Hermione." George said "What is your theory about Harry's stronger magic?"

The marauders looked puzzled so Hermione said, "Earlier when we were sitting down Harry decided he didn't like the chairs so he transfigured them."

"He changed each of the chairs?" Remus asked unimpressed.

"No all of them with one spell." Hermione stated. They all looked impressed then. "Ok here is my theory. You remember earlier when we had the locket and Harry couldn't conjure a patronus?" Everyone nodded. "Well he couldn't do it because the horcrux was suppressing his magic. Harry has carried a Horcrux around for the last sixteen or so years. He was able to do any magic fine it took two to make his magic weak. Ron and I had trouble doing magic with just the one. So when the final Horcrux was removed during the battle his magic was no longer being suppressed at all. Now we can finally see his power as it truly is. And Harry, I think you will have some trouble getting used to it so I would suggest you practice on our death eater dummy before trying on a person who could be hurt accidentally."

Harry nodded and the others just looked astounded.


	6. Chapter 6

"I think you four will need to stay at Hogwarts, so I will invite Harry, Hermione and the Weasley's to stay too." Minerva said, "You can stay in the Gryffindor tower now that it's fixed. What do you say?"

Harry nodded enthusiastically and looked at his friends, "I'm staying and I would like all of you to stay and get to know everyone with me."

Ron, Hermione and Ginny all agreed quickly, the rest of the Weasley's declined but said they would stop by and visit later. Harry looked worriedly at Neville.

"Can you stay or will it be too hard?" Harry asked.

"I would like to hear some stories with my parents in them, so I will stay for now." Neville said, "But if it starts getting to hard I'll leave."

Harry nodded and turned to the questioning looks from the Marauders and said, "Neville's Mum and Dad, Frank and Alice Longbottom, are in the long term ward at St. Mungo's because of a dark curse by Bellatrix and some of her friends."

"Alice?" Lily asked, "Alice Griffon?" Neville nodded, "She is my best friend and is dating Frank now, I'm so glad they get married."

"I'm one day older than Harry so I think they got married about the same time as you two, maybe a bit sooner." Neville grinned, then he sobered some and continued, "Then about two weeks after you were killed, Bellatrix, Rodolphus and Barty Crouch Jr. attacked them and used the cruciatus curse on them until they lost their minds." All the Marauders looked a bit sick with this announcement but Neville continued, "I'm really proud of them and I would love to hear some stories if you have any. I still have them, but I don't know much about them."

The older Weasley's got ready to leave, Molly started giving hugs to all nine of the teens staying and warned them, "Don't get into any mischief, I don't want to have to visit the hospital wing any time soon."

Everyone laughed and just as Molly released Sirius to hug James

"Watch out James she hugs just like your Mum." Sirius rubbed his shoulder.

"She does." James agreed.

"Is it ok for us to go to the lake or Quidditch pitch?" Harry asked the headmistress.

"All the wards have been back in place for a couple days. Just keep a watchful eye out for the spiders or any other …problems." Minerva stated the five teens assured her they would have "Constant Vigilance" as they left laughing and explaining the joke to the other four.

"Really," James said "Moody? My Dad's an Auror and works with him, although he has both eyes and legs in our time, sounds like he is going to have a couple of rough years ahead of him."

The small group sat around the lake and talked for several hours. They heard stories about the marauders time at Hogwarts and in return told some of the mischief they had done in their own time. They were laughing as Sirius finished by telling about Slughorn's expression when the four teens showed up in his classroom earlier that day.

"Priceless." Ron laughed holding his stomach, "I wish I could have seen that."

"Hey, my bum is tired of sitting." Ginny said, "How about a bit of quidditch, me, Ron and Harry against Remus, Sirius and James?"

"Sure." Sirius said, "It will be great to kick your bums all over the pitch."

"Harry, can we have a seeker battle?" James asked, "We can let it fly and play chasers for a bit and then when it's spotted we'll stop and go after it."

"Great idea James." Lily said. So Hermione, Lily and Neville went to the stands happy that they didn't have to get on brooms. Ron and Remus went to the goals for keepers and the snitch was released. Lily threw the quaffle from the stands to start the game.

The play lasted for about half an hour, Harry's team was up a goal when he spotted the snitch and took off. James had spotted it a second later than Harry had and was right on his tail after the elusive ball. Neither noticed that the play below had stopped to watch their race. They weaved in and out and reversed course, and even dived after it a few times. The last dive they were very close to the snitch when James pulled up, Harry continued to follow and grabbed it and pulled up by standing on his broom and pulling hard, reminiscent of another quidditch game. The bristles of his broom brushed the ground before he gained some altitude and held the snitch high over his head. Then he landed on the pitch near the three spectators who had run out of the stands thinking Harry would be hurt.

Laughing Ron pulled up beside James and said, "That's why he's been seeker since first year."

"Merlin." James said as everyone landed near Harry, "I have never seen that before, I thought you were toast."

"A natural." Sirius pretended to wipe a tear from his eye and said, "I am so proud to be your godfather, even if I have to put up with James and Lily."

Both Lily and James smacked Sirius in the head as Remus said, "You've been waiting all day to say that haven't you?"

Sirius grinned and nodded. Everyone began to excitedly discuss the game and when they got to the seeker battle James sighed wistfully.

"I wish I could have seen it." he said.

"Let's go to the Headmasters office." Hermione said. She knew of a way James could view it.

Ron and Harry knew what she planned to do so as Hermione started off Ron said, "You are going to love this. Hermione is brilliant."

As they walked Harry explained to the others that they were going to see if they could use the pensieve to view Hermione's memory of the game. Everyone agreed that Hermione was brilliant and quickened the pace to the office. The headmistress agreed to let them use it but told them to stay out of the other memories. They watched the match and after it was over they exited, laughing and discussing the match once more. It was then time for dinner so they all went to the Great Hall for another wonderful meal.

After the meal they were discussing what to do next.

"Quidditch?" Sirius suggested.

"I want to see Harry do some more magic, where can we find that death eater dummy you were talking about earlier Hermione?" Remus countered.

"You know." Harry said, "After the fire I'm not sure the room will work anymore. I think we need to look in the room where things are hidden to make sure the fire is out first. Does anyone know how to stop fiend fire?"

None did so they asked Professor Flitwick to go with them to check.

"Thanks Professor," Hermione said as he left.

Harry paced and the door appeared and they headed into the DA room he had asked for. The four teens from the past were impressed with the room and stood in the middle looking around.

"So this is the room where Harry taught all of you defense?" Lily asked, "This is nice. Pillows to fall on, books to look up spells, lots of room to move around and a death eater dummy to practice on."

"Harry," Hermione said, "why don't you just go through the DA lessons, start with the easy stuff and then get progressively harder."

Harry agreed and started with his favorite hoping to impress his parents he yelled, "Expelliarmus" at the dummy and it hit with such a force that the arm of the dummy disintegrated and most of the body splintered. Without looking for reactions Harry repaired the dummy and started again this time he decided to do it non-verbal hoping he wouldn't destroy it again.

As he worked through the spells the others began to talk about it.

"I knew it. I knew he would be a bit more powerful." Hermione said.

"A bit?" Ron asked with a look bordering on exasperation, "That's like saying Dumbledore was a bit on the powerful side."

The others laughed and Lily said, "I didn't even know some of those spells could be done non-verbally. He's amazing."

"Yes he is," said Ginny she hadn't taken her eyes off him since he started.

After a while Harry got tired and stopped to rest.

"Hey," he said to his friends, "why don't you four show them a few of your favorites."

"Ok," Ron, Hermione and Ginny agreed.

Only Harry could see the mischievous grins on their faces. Neville tried to decline saying he wasn't anything special.

"Come on Nev, I'm not either but we both know a lot of spells." Ron Insisted.

So Ron and Neville started working together to show team work. Next was Hermione, showing both skill and a broad knowledge of spells. Finally it was Ginny's turn, she gave a short demonstration which included a bat bogy hex that made Sirius fall off his chair and concluded with the redactor curse that turned the death eater dummy into dust. The four from the past decided to show a few spells so Harry fixed the death eater dummy and left them to it. Lily like Hermione had skill and knowledge. Remus, Sirius and James worked together flawlessly and they even showed their animagus skills. Thoroughly impressed and tired the nine teens headed to the Gryffindor common room talking about what they had seen, only heading to bed very late in the evening.


	7. Chapter 7

The next morning everyone in the boy's dorm was awakened by Harry thrashing around and yelling in his sleep. James was trying to reach for him to wake him up when he ran into a shield and was stopped.

Ron shrugged, "I've not see the shield before but he has always been hard to wake from nightmares. The visions from Moldyshorts were worse than this though, he would wake up with his scar hurting badly and sometimes he even got sick."

Each of the boys tried to reach him to no avail, after a few minutes the girls entered with Ginny in the lead. James tried to stop Ginny to tell he there was a shield but she just ran straight through it to Harry. But Hermione and Lily were stopped like the boys. No one said a word as Ginny started to sooth Harry, his body stilled and his breathing evened out. Harry opened his eyes and hugged Ginny and thanked her. A little shocked that Ginny was successful Hermione started telling Lily about the nightmares.

"How did you get through the shield and get him calm? No one else could." Sirius asked.

"I didn't know there was a shield up." She shrugged then looked at Harry and he shrugged too.

They all went to get ready and headed down to breakfast. Once they all sat Hermione asked Harry about the nightmare. "Final battle." was all Harry said, but everyone got the idea of what had happened. After breakfast they all headed outside. Harry and Ginny were a little slower than the rest.

Talking quietly Ginny asked, "When will you tell me the other things? Is it more like what you have told everyone?"

"Anytime you want, I'll tell you." Harry smiled, "And no it's not more bad stuff. I just want you to know that when I was going to die you are the person I thought about. I thought about the kiss on my birthday and I could remember it in every detail, except that Ron didn't interrupt this time Tom did."

"Wow." Ginny said.

"There is more to it but it's basically about the same kind of stuff. I would like to give you the details after the others go back to their time." Harry grinned sheepishly.

Ginny smile hugely and nodded, then she leaned forward to share the first kiss in a long time with her boyfriend.

"That better mean you two are back together." yelled Ron from his position by the lake.

Harry looked at Ginny and asked, "Does it?"

Ginny nodded and they walked hand in hand to catch up with the others. The days continued with the teens spending time together getting to know one another. Occasionally someone would stop by to visit with the group and on the fourth day all the Weasley's came. The younger generation of Weasley's decided that a Quidditch match should be played, the Weasley's vs the Potters. On the Weasley's team they had Ron, George, Bill, Fleur, Ginny and Charlie. The Potters had Harry, James, Sirius and Remus. Since the teams were uneven Bill and Charlie decided to send Ginny to play on Harry's team. Ron was trying to tell them how good Ginny was until Bill interrupted.

"Ron, we know what we're doing. I'm sure we'll beat them Ginny's no better than we are." he stated.

Ron just shook his head and went to defend the goals. Remus retook his post as keeper like Ron, Sirius and George each took up a beaters bat. The other six took up chaser positions with the agreement that Charlie would seek against Harry when the snitch was spotted. Hermione tossed up the quaffle and the game was started.

Ron being the better of the two keepers was able to block a lot of the goals coming at him, but Harry's team obviously had the better chasers and the Weasley's were behind by 3 goals. Finally the snitch was spotted and the two seekers left after it. The rest of the players stopped to watch the battle.

"He's absolutely brilliant on a broom." James said in awe. Almost everyone agreed.

"He is, but Charlie really isn't giving him much of a run. Harry's holding back." Ginny grumbled.

"You're right. Why don't you give Harry a real run." Ron suggested, she grinned at her brother and took off.

She watched until she could get into the race and told Charlie to land she was taking over. Reluctantly he landed and the real seeker battle began.

After a few minutes of silence Bill said, "Ron, you were right she is the best chaser I have ever played with, who taught her all that?"

"She's a good seeker too, better than I ever was." Charlie said.

"Do you guys know that she started stealing your brooms when she was six?" Ron asked, "She would watch my lessons then sneak out at night and practice." His brothers all looked at him astounded and he continued, "I didn't know until this week. When she was telling James about it, I couldn't believe it. I bet she will be a professional player soon enough."

"Not Harry though?" Lily asked.

"No, he hates the attention." Ron replied, "He'll only put up with it for Ginny's sake."

"I hope she's not mad at us for putting her on Harry's team instead of ours." Bill said.

"I doubt it." Ron chuckled, "She would have volunteered if you hadn't suggested it. Besides, my bet is that she will be a Potter before two years are out anyway."

It was with quite a bit of a shock at Ron's statement that his older brothers watched Harry finish the match by catching the snitch just ahead of Ginny.

"Still undefeated," Ron stated, "as long as you don't count the matches where he was knocked unconscious."

After the Weasleys left that day James said, "You know Ginny, I played seeker in my 3rd year before I changed to chaser. I think you are just as good as I am, maybe we should have a seeker battle?"

"I prefer the action of a chaser to sitting around waiting for the snitch too." Ginny laughed, "I think I could spare you some time. Maybe tomorrow after we have rested?"

"How long have you been Harry's reserve?" James asked.

"Since my fourth year when he was banned by Umbridge, I played two games that year and then the next year I was chaser for two games and then seeker for the last. I really enjoyed beating Cho." Ginny said with relish. James looked at her questioningly and she explained, "Cho was Harry's first girlfriend and I didn't like her at all. I enjoyed beating her out during her final year."

"First you got to the snitch and then you got to Harry, that's a double shot." Sirius laughed.

"Actually it's the other way around." Harry said putting his arm around Ginny "Cho and I went out and broke up during my fifth, Ginny's fourth. I started noticing Ginny after my break with Cho in fifth and didn't get to ask her out for a whole year while she was dating Dean Thomas."

"So what did you play last year?" James asked chuckling.

Tension filled the room as Ginny looked at Neville and said "I don't want to talk about that."

"Ginny if you don't, I will." Neville said.

"Go ahead, I just don't want to talk about it," she stated.

So for the next several hours Neville talked about what happened in Hogwarts during the preceding year. Hermione and Lily were openly crying and the boys were trying to hide it by the time Neville finished.

"That was awful." Remus said "How did you stand it, how did you accomplish all that?"

"We just did what Harry would have done if he had been there." Neville said, "Harry defied Umbridge and started the DA all we did was continue it. I think I know now what you meant Harry. When you started the DA you said something about it always sounds cool from the outside but when you're fighting you just have to do it and make it through, being scared stiff the whole time. You have to do what's right not what's easy." Harry clapped Neville on the back and smiled knowingly at him.

On the sixth day at future Hogwarts during breakfast Professor McGonagall approached the group, "We know how to send you back and will do it just after lunch. You will arrive on Sunday after lunch, three days after you disappeared and won't remember any details from here. If I remember correctly you came back with a vague feeling, like everything turns out ok in the future. And I believe that James and Lily start dating, rather unexpectedly, shortly after they return."

The teens looked at each other and Lily said, "Wow, this has been a most illuminating trip. I really hate to leave."

The other three agreed. Harry thought back over the week, he was glad he got to see his parents slowly move together. He had seen the arguments too, but instead of hate in them he saw passion and thought, "just like Ron and Hermione." Finally he said, "I'm glad I got the chance to get to know you, I love you."

Then he hugged both his parents. Both Lily and James were wiping tears out of their eyes when they replied, "I love you too Harry."

"You know Prongs I won't be able to tease you about this later, so I will just have to get it all in before lunch." Sirius said.

Remus and Sirius spent the rest of the morning trying to tease James about being a sentimental old sap. It kept the group from getting to sober and soppy about the inevitable departure coming quickly upon them. At lunch no one felt like eating much and they just sat in a big huddle around Harry. Finally the time came to depart and after final hugs and goodbyes the four from the past left with Slughorn to be sent back to their own time.

Harry was very quiet after they left, he just sat holding on to Ginny. After about 10 minutes Slughorn came in with McGonagall and said, "They have been returned to their time."

"How can you be sure?" asked Harry.

"You're still here." He chuckled as he left.

"That's what I thought." muttered Harry the others look at him and he said, "If they had messed up I wouldn't be here this age at this time."

"So when you were holding on to Ginny like she could disappear at any second, you were worried that you might be the one to disappear?" Ron asked.

Harry nodded.


End file.
